1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an electrophoresis display device and a method for controlling a stabilization period of the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrophoresis describes the motion of electrically charged particles (i.e. a material) when under the influence of an electric field. The particles may move in accordance with their electric charge and in accordance with the size and shape of the particles. Recently, display devices using electrophoresis have been developed and are an alternative to conventional paper mediums or conventional displays.
An electrophoresis display device comprises data lines, gate lines (or scan lines) intersecting the data lines, and an electrophoretic film. Since electrophoresis display devices have a memory effect, power is consumed temporarily when a display panel for updating images is driven, and subsequent power consumption is little.
The driving circuits of electrophoresis display devices may malfunction if input signals to the driving circuits are cut off (i.e., stopped) after an image update period has elapsed. The image update period is a time period for updating the display panel with new image data. To address the malfunction, a stabilization period may be used in the electrophoresis display device to stabilize the operation of the driving circuits. The operation of the driving circuits is stabilized by maintaining the signals that are input to the driving circuits after the image update period has elapsed. However, power consumption is generated because the driving circuits generate output signals during the stabilization period, and these unwanted outputs may cause a negative effect on the images displayed on the display panel.